Baekhyun and Chanyeol
by Wiell
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang Baekhyun yang ceroboh dan Chanyeol yang suka minta dipeluk. Chanbaek. YAOI!


Tittle : Chanyeol dan Baekhyun  
Author : BabyXie  
Cast : Baekhyun , Chanyeol  
Rating :T  
Genre : Romantic  
Summary :cerita singkat tentang Baekhyun yang ceroboh dan Chanyeol yang suka minta dipeluk.  
Warning : Boys Love, Typo , Absurd and Don't Like Don't Read!

[CHANBAEK AREA]

Happy Reading^

-  
-

Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan ketika hari libur tiba. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin dikerjakan tapi entah mengapa terasa malas. Baekhyun juga begitu. Awalnya dirinya ingin pergi bersama Chanyeol,kekasihnya, untuk pergi ke Jepang. Tapi tidak jadi karena Ibu dan juga Ayah Baekhyun tengah pergi ke Eropa . Dan jadilah siang ini Chanyeol berkunjung kerumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menuju dapur setelah hampir setengah hari dia berada dikamarnya. Rasa hausnya mengalahkan keinginannya untuk tetap memeluk guling kesayangannya. Baekhyun membawa es krim vanila yang diambilnya dari kulkas dapur menuju ruang tengah. Saat sedang berjalan menuju ruang tengah, pintu rumahnya terbuka dan ada Chanyeol yang datang dengan membawa sekeranjang buah strawberry. Baekhyun yang suka strawberry, memandang minat buah merah itu dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan es krim vanilanya. Karena memang jarang-jarang Chanyeol mau membawakannya kalau Baekhyun tidak merajuk dulu. Dengan epat Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu . karena Baekhyun menjatuhkan es krimnya , Baekhyun terjatuh juga karena es krimnya.

Entahlah suasana jadi sunyi. Memang sunyi dari tadi. Orang tua baekhyun sedang pergi dan para maid juga tengah cuti. Karena itulah Chanyeol juga datang. Sepi. Mata Baekhyun mendadak berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar dan sudah cemberut kebawah. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya diam. Sebenarnya tak tega juga sih . Dirinya datang supaya Baekhyun memberinya perhatian, walaupun Cuma kecupan ataupun pelukan. Chanyeol suka itu. Kalau Baekhyun menangis artinya dia harus dipeluk atau dikecup supaya diam.

Sampai menit ke 3 barulah Chanyeol menaruh keranjang strawberrynya, dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang betah pada posisi duduk dilantainya. Jangan lupakan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Tangannya terulur meraih bahu Baekhyun, mengajaknya berdiri dan memeluknya. Baekhyun yang dipeluk malah semakin deras air matanya.

"kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan pada Baekhyun yang tengah memeluknya erat

"aku.. aku.. malu"

"kenapa?"

"aku jatuh dihadapanmu karena senang kau datang"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan puppy nya. Chanyeol mengusap air mata baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Ugh.. kasian Baekhyun.

"ya sudah tidak usah menangis . aku membawakanmu strawbbery kesukaanmu"

Baeknyun langsung tersenyum senang, hilang sudah tangisnya beberapa saat lalu.  
Chanyeol hanya tersenyum manis.

"baek, ayo duduk" Baekhyun hanya menurut saja saat Chanyeol menyeretnya menuju sofa ruang tengah. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun duduk dan Chanyeol merebahkan badannya tidur dipaha Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang cemas.

"kenapa lagi? Aku mau kau mengelus rambutku seperti biasa"

"Chanyeol, aku kotor"

"eh?"

"aku kotor, harus ganti baju . aku terlalu manis nanti aku digigit semut. minggirlah"

"eh? Apa kau mau aku yang menggantikan bajumu?, tapi nanti kau, peluk sama cium aku ya?"Baekhyun ragu, kenapa harus minta tolong Chanyeol dirinya bisa ganti baju sendiri.

"tidak usah, aku mau ganti baju sendiri, kau tunggu disini sebentar" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduk ketika Chanyeol bangun , dan langsung berlari menuju tangga ke lantai atas, tapi karena tidak hati-hati lagi, dirinya jatuh di tempat es krim yang dijatuhkannya tadi. Tapi kali ini dengan cepat dirinya berdiri dan lari lagi menuju tangga yang tak jauh dari tempatnya jatuh.

Chanyeol hanya melihat cuek. Kadang dirinya khawatir juga dengan Baekhyun yang ceroboh seperti itu. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Tak lama Baekhyun kembali keruang tengah dengan Chanyeol yang sedang menutup matanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Chanyeol, kau ingin ku peluk atau tidak? Kalau mau cepat bangun"

Chanyeol diam saja bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"aku akan kembali kekamar kalau kau tidak mau bangun" Baekhyun kesal karena Chanyeol tidak bangun-bangun. Sebenarnya dirinya sudah cukup kesal dan sedih juga karena ganti baju cepat-cepat akhirnya, dahinya harus rela terantuk pintu lemari, yang membuatnya jadi merah. Jadi akhirnya dia meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertidur kekamarnya.

"kenapa kembali kekamar seharusnya kan membangunkanku dengan halus" Chanyeol yang kesal karena tidak dibangunkan oleh Baekhyun , akhirnya menyusul Baekhyun kekamarnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak tidur tadi, hanya ingin Baekhyun membangunkannya dengan halus. tapi apa?.

Tok tok tok

"masuk"

Chanyeol masuk dengan kesal diwajahnya, langsung menaiki kasur Baekhyun yang cukup besar. Lalu memeluk Baekhyun yang sedang bersandar dikasurnya sambil membaca buku. Tangannya memeluk perut Baekhyun erat dan kepalanya diarahkan keceruk leher Baekhyun. Mencium leher Baekhyun memang yang terbaik. Chanyeol suka dengan aromanya.

"maaf" gumam Chanyeol

"kenapa?" Jawab Baekhyun cuek

"aku tahu kau marah"

"dasar tidak peka, aku tadi menabrak pintu dan dahiku merah"

"maaf"

"kau sudah mengucapkannya tadi"

"ya"

"…"

"baek, kau tidak mau memelukku" Chanyeol malah semakin memeluk perut Baekhyun erat dan akhirnya menggelitiki perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak kuat menahannya , akhirnya tertawa juga dan balas menggelitiki Chanyeol. Keduanya saling menggelitiki sampai kram perut karena tertawa.

"jadi kenapa marah?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun yang tengah memandang langit-langit kamarnya,

"kau tidur. Dan lagi itu pura-pura tidur" Baekhyun cemberut. Entah dirinya jadi kesal dengan Chanyeol

"oh itu, aku ingin kau membangunkannku. Mungkin dengan pelukkan atau kecupan. Itu terasa kau malah pergi" Baekhyun yang mendengarnya jadi kasihan. Chanyeol memang suka perhatian. Tapi dirinya tidak memberikan kepada Chanyeol. Lalu..

"jadi kau mau dipeluk?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis melihat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar

"tentu saja"

"sini"

Baekhyun membuka lebar tangannya dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat sebagai permintaan maaf. Menenggelamkan kepala Chanyeol dilehernya. Rambut Chanyeol memang membuat geli, tapi dirinya suka. Chanyeol balas memeluk erat perut Baekhyun. Sambil sesekali mencium leher Baekhyun. Yang akhirnya perlahan berpindah kebibir Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun yang semula dimemeluk leher Chanyeol berpindah mencengkram erat rambut Chanyeol ketika lidah Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Cukup manis sebagai permintaan maaf.

END

A/N:  
Bagaimana ? ini udah aku benerin dan aku tambahin sedikit. seandainya ada error atau apa yang perlu dibenahi, kasih tahu aja..  
Terima kasih telah membaca.  
Review? 


End file.
